Corki and Jodi
Corki and Jodi is the friendship of Corki and Jodi. They are rivals with Sun Hi and Corki, Jodi and Sun Hi, Caleb and Jodi, Corki and Jared, and Caleb and Corki. They are currently best friends and both are a part of the band, XO-IQ. History Jodi and Corki's relationship is much friendlier than Sun Hi and Corki's. Jodi understands Corki more, and they are not complete opposites, personality-wise. Jodi and Corki often come together when troubled, and get along like normal friends do. At first, Jodi was the middle ground in the conflict between Corki and Sun Hi, posing as a messenger to Corki and Sun Hi to communicate to each other, but in the end, she made them friends again. They are currently roommates/friends at Mackendrick Prep, alongside Sun Hi, and are also in a pop group together. Moments Season 1 Rumors & Roommates *They met for the first time. *Jodi (along with Sun Hi) want to find out who Corki is. *Jodi (along with Sun Hi) snuck out during the night to find out who Corki is. *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Spotlightz together. Duet *Corki (along with Sun Hi) used Jodi as a communication device. *Jodi (and Sun Hi) wants to be in the band but Corki does not. *Jodi (and Sun Hi) goes to the science lab to rehearse because no one was in there until they realized Corki was in there studying. *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Do It in Caleb's imagination. *Corki asked Jodi if Sun Hi was alright. *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed My Girls together to patch their friendship. *Corki finally accepts to be part of the band. *They were both lied by Caleb. *Jodi asked Corki to try out her dress. Failed Dreams *Corki and Jodi (and Sun Hi) wanted to audition for the play as a trio. *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Party Tonight as a reharsal together. *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Get It Right together. *Corki told Jodi (along with Sun Hi) that there is going to be a math test. *Corki told Jodi (along with Sun Hi) that they were wrong for thinking that the test is next week. *Corki and Jodi (along with Sun Hi) got their test results back. *Corki told Jodi (along with Sun Hi) that they could take one retake test per semester. Stolen Moves *They group hugged. *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed United (Who We Are) together as a rehearsal song. *Jodi told Corki if she feels like adding anything, she is allowed to. *Jodi told Corki not to be shy. *Corki and Jodi and (Sun Hi) all want to prove that Valerie stole their moves. I Can't Hear Me *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Make It Pop together in Sun Hi's imagination. *They both freaked out when Sun Hi lost her voice. *They both didn't want to be on center stage. *Jodi and Corki took Sun Hi to the doctor. * Corki and Jodi were worried about Sun Hi. * Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Light It Up together. Popular *Corki and Jodi (and Sun Hi) were waiting for Caleb outside Ms. Diona's office. *Jodi (and Sun Hi) was shocked when Corki became Valerie Graves's and Heather Duncan's friend. * Corki apologized with Jodi (and Sun Hi) for choose Heather and Valerie instead them. * Jodi (and Sun Hi) forgave her. *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Friday Night together. The Situation *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Party Tonight together. *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Luv Em Boys together. *They were forced to share a room with Valerie. *They both helped Sun Hi retrieve he phone and getting past Jared. The Campaign *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed What Love Is About together. *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Let's Make a Change together in Sun Hi's imagination. I Am Genius *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed My Girls together. *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed How I'm Made. *They are both shocked that Sun Hi is a certified genius. *They are upset that Sun Hi is leaving Mackendrick Prep. Homecoming *Jodi and Corki (along with Sun Hi) performed Girls @ together in Sun Hi's imagination. *Corki wore the dress that Jodi made for her to wear on homecoming night. * Corki gave the dress, made from Jodi's favorite designer and idol, Hye Jung Ko for her to wear. * They both attend to the Homecoming. Mr. Chang * Jodi (along with Caleb) distracted DJ Maxwell while Sun Hi was bringing Corki to the interview. * Jodi and Corki (and Sun Hi) performed Superstar in Sun Hi's imagination. * Jodi and Corki (and Sun Hi) performed Spotlightz in Caleb's imagination. * Jodi (along with Caleb and Sun Hi) attended to Corki's audition. Fashion Truck * Corki (along with Sun Hi) free Jodi inside the locked truck by using a security app on Corki's cell phone. * Jodi and Corki (and Sun Hi) performed Friday Night live. * They both get parts in the school play. Season 2 Fashion 911 * Corki helps Jodi putting her fashion show on the family week's schedule. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both attend Mackendrick Prep. *They are both part of XO-IQ. *They are both friends with Sun Hi Song and Caleb Davis. *They both have/had boyfriends. *They are both in grade 9. *They are both freshmen. *They live in the same room. *they both have brown eyes. *They both dislike Valerie Graves and Heather Duncan. *They were both forced to share a room with Valerie. *They were both cast in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *They were both cast in the new version of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Hunting Dorothy. *They both don't like the spotlight as much as Sun Hi Song does. Differences *Jodi has highlights in her hair, Corki does not. *Corki has long hair, Jodi has short hair. *Corki takes everything very literally, Jodi does not. *Jodi likes fashion; Corki doesn't as much. Gallery Quotes Season 1 Rumors & Roommates Duet Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Corki Chang Category:Pairings with Jodi Mappa Category:Main Character pairings Category:Friendship pairings